The Aftermath
by greysanna
Summary: The aftermath of a BAU member being taken hostage. femslash. Mentions of kidnapping, rape and self-harm. The whole BAU family. - AJ
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note – So this is a multi-chapter story. I will try to keep updates a constant as possible, but it's summer time for me and life tends to happen so bare with me guys. – AJ**

 **Disclaimer – I own nothing except the story. All characters belong to their respective owner. - AJ**

Jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj

"JJ are you okay hon?" Emily asked JJ after seeing the far away look in her lover's eye. The last case hit everyone hard. The UNSUB James Camden had us chasing him for two weeks and then he took JJ and held her hostage for three days. No one knows what happened in that cellar except JJ.

"I just want to help you Jen." Emily tried again to get Jennifer Jareau's attention. This time it worked but she didn't get the reaction she was hoping for.

"You want to help Agent Prentiss then leave me the hell alone." JJ walked out of the kitchenette leaving a stunned Emily in her wake.

Once JJ got to the bullpen she looked at her colleges yelling at them as well. "You all leave me the hell alone to. I don't want your help. Stop asking Emily how I am like I don't notice. Stop profiling me. I don't want your help."

Morgan opened his mouth to say something back and then realized that probably wasn't the best idea and closed his mouth. JJ stormed out of the bullpen towards her office satisfied that no one would come after her. She sat down at her desk and the first thing she saw was a picture of her and Emily's wedding.

"Oh god what have I done." She said to herself in the quietness of her office.

Jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj

"I thought I saw you run in here Gumdrop." Penelope Garcia said as she entered the bathroom and saw Emily leaning over the sink with tears running down her face.

"Em what's wrong?" She asked as she saw how broken her friend was.

"She was taken three day PG. Three day. I have no idea what happened in those three days. She won't tell me. She doesn't want my help." Emily said finally breaking.

"Oh gumdrop I'm so sorry. It will be all okay." Garcia tried to sooth her friends as best she could at the moment.

"Garcia I found out this morning I'm pregnant." Emily sobbed into Garcia's shoulder before she was lightly pushed back out of shock.

"What! How!" She asked trying to gage whether or not this was a good thing.

"JJ and I started getting IVF injections. We agreed I would be the first to carry, but we didn't want to tell anyone in case it didn't work out. The first two injection didn't take and honestly with what's been going on the past two week I forgot we even got a third round. Then when I got to the office I saw that the test results were mailed to me. PG what if she doesn't want this baby." By the end of Emily's rant Garcia was grinning ear to ear. Then realized Emily's self doubt she got serious again.

"Well how about I walk you to Jayje's office and you see for yourself."

"I um…went out after I read the paper and got a tee shirt that says 'Bun in the oven' but I don't know if I should wear it or not." Emily said a smile starting to make its appearance.

"OMG you should totally wear it Em." Garcia said once again beaming.

Emily quickly cleaned up her appearance changed into the shirt and let Garcia lead the way to her wife's office.

jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj

*knock knock*

" _Who possibly could be in their right mind to bother me right now."_ JJ thought to herself.

"Come in" She said knowing that she had to let whomever it was in incase it was important. She heard the door open and close. JJ remained focused on her paperwork though not really caring who it was that entered.

"Jen can you look at me?" Emily asked noticing how JJ's body immediately tensed and then relaxed once again.

"Emily I thought I asked you to leave me alone." JJ stated irritated. "Whatever it is can wait until we are home Em." She added.

Emily relaxed visibly at the use of her nickname. So she decided to just go with it and have JJ read her shirt. She began unzipping her jacket.

"I um… well I got a new shirt. I thought that maybe you would want to see it." Emily said trying to keep the smile out of her voice.

JJ looked up and read Emily's shirt and then looked her right in the eye. Emily could see the tears welling up in JJ eyes.

"Em does that mean what I think it means?" JJ asked afraid that this was one sick joke.

Emily let the tears fall from her eyes and just nodded.

"We...we're going to be parents." JJ asked in disbelief as she stood from her desk and walked slowly over to her wife. Emily nodded once again. Both women had tears running down their faces and smile gracing their faces as well.

JJ all but launched herself into her wife's arms.

"Oh! Emily I am so sorry for yelling at you early. This is the best news ever. We are going to be mom's Em." JJ said before forcefully crashing her lips into Emily immediately deepening the kiss. She tried to convey everything she felt into that one passionate kiss. The happiness, love, desperation, anger, loneliness, and fear. She knew why she had all these feeling and why. Most of it had nothing to do with the new good news. JJ also knew she would also have to talk to Emily about how she was feeling. When lack of oxygen became a problem the two lovers broke the kiss. JJ knew that by the way Emily immediately enveloped her in a hug that Emily knew she was in pain mentally and that even thought that is true her and Emily would be okay. Especially with their little peanut. When they broke the hug JJ got on her knees and pressed a loving kiss to Emily's stomach.

"Hey baby I'm your mommy. Me and your mama are going to take great care of you. Your mommies not doing to good right now, but I promise to let your mama, aunts, and uncles help me. Especially your mama. I love her with all my heart, and I think I hurt her today. I promise you Peanut that I will never hurt your mama again. I Love You, lovebug." She said into Emily's stomach.

Emily's started crying again sometime when JJ was talking to their child. She grabbed JJ's cheeks and pulled her into a gentle kiss.

"I love you mi amour."

Jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj

 **Author's note – Let me know what you think. Reviews are always welcome and appreciated! And please let me know if you would like the chapters to be longer. - AJ**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thank You for all the reviews and such! Very much appreciated. –AJ**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except the storyline. All characters belong to their respectable owners.**

 **Side Note: Let me know if you think the chapters should be longer. –AJ**

 **Jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj**

"Emily I'm sorry…ya know" JJ stuttered later that afternoon when her and Emily were at home sitting on the couch. JJ nursing a glass of wine and Emily a cold Pepsi.

"Jennifer Jareau please please please stop apologizing to me, love. You're upset, angry, and afraid. I understand Jen, and you have every right to be all those things. You went through something terrible. You don't have to talk to me if you don't want to. I promise I won't make you. Baby Jareau is on his or her way and they need their mommy to be all in. Okay? Okay. Talk to someone at least. Morgan, Garcia, Rossi, you could even talk to a Bureau therapist. Honestly, I don't care as long as you talk to someone, so I know you're not beating yourself up over it all." Emily told JJ pulling her into a hug half way through her little speech. When JJ pulled away she started to get worried that she said something that upset her further. Her worry was quickly put to rest when she was met by a beautiful smile gracing her lover's lips.

"What Jen. I'm confused." She said a half smile starting to form unsure of what exactly was going on in Jennifer's head.

"You said Baby Jareau." JJ said now beaming with happiness.

Emily let out a full-bellied laugh. "God JJ you had me worried there for a second, and of course it's Baby Jareau. I didn't think it was something that would be discussed. I mean unless you want to discuss it-" Emily started ranting until a soft finger was gently pushed up against her mouth quieting her.

"Emily Elizabeth Prentiss I'm flattered but this baby is your baby as well, my love." JJ said slightly confused as to why Emily wouldn't want the baby to talk both their names.

"I wanted to talk to you about that actually." Em said trailing off. JJ raised her eyebrows encouraging Emily to continue.

"We're married…" Emily started off.

"Yea I was there." JJ said smirking.

"Yea…yea… I think I remember that." Emily laughed back lightheartedly.

"Okay okay Em what did you want to talk about?" JJ asked getting to the point before they went too far off topic.

"At work I would stay Emily Prentiss just because that is easier, but I was wondering if maybe we could go to the courthouse and have my name changed to Emily Jareau?" Emily said looking away worried of what JJ's reaction would be.

"Emily look at me." JJ said lifting Emily's face up with her finger gently. When she was satisfied that she had Emily's full attention she began.

"Emily, my love, I would be the happiest women alive if you did that, but I don't want you to feel obligated to do so. I know that the Prentiss name mean a lot to you, and that you grew up respecting that name." She said looking Emily directly in the eye.

Emily smiled and pressed her lips gently to JJ's.

"I want nothing else." She said before pressing her lips to her lover's once again.

"Emily." JJ in a serious tone looking into the abyss.

"What's wrong Jen?" Emily said trying to keep JJ in the present.

"You said to talk to someone about what happened." JJ continued. Emily felt that she should stay quiet and let JJ finish.

"I want to talk to someone, but Garcia would try to sugarcoat everything in a way, Morgan would be angry the whole time along with Hotch and Rossi. And I don't want to talk to someone whom I don't know and who doesn't know me. I want to talk to you. But, I don't want to make you mad or hurt you by what I'll tell you." JJ said finally looking at Emily with tears streaming down her face.

"Oh honey I want you to talk to me as well. I can't promise that I won't be angry, but I will never be angry with you I promise. I will only ever be mad at Hunter. I can't promise that I won't be hurt, but I'll only be hurt by you hurting. That doesn't mean don't hurt though, it's okay to hurt and I'll be here for you. Me and the little one will be here to bring you back to the present. Always remember that. I love you forever and always." Emily said gently caressing JJ cheek lovingly.

"He um… he raped me. Multiple times actually. He um… made me feel completely worthless. Li…Like I didn't deserve to live. Part of me didn't want to honestly. The only thing that I fought for was you. He almost took you away from me too. So close to taking everything away from me." JJ said her whole body shaking with sobs. She didn't want to tell Emily this but she knew she had to.

Emily didn't know what to say. Her wife, her loving wife had been raped by that bastard. He took away so much more from JJ than she thought he had.

"Jayje honey, I am so sorry my love. I'm going to be honest. I want to kill him all over again, but I know that doesn't make you feel better, and I want you to feel better. So, I will never hurt you in that way, I love you regardless what he told you, and I will always be here for you. I won't force myself onto you ever, I promise. I'm here for you Jennifer." Emily said through teary eyes.

JJ leaned into Emily as silence consumed the room leaving the brunette and blonde to their own thought. After a couple minutes JJ hand found its way to rest on Emily's stomach bringing her out of deep thought.

"I don't know what to feel, I'm upset and scared because of Hunter, but I am so so happy about this baby. Our baby." JJ said chuckling at her own confusion. Emily's only response was a gentle kiss to JJ's head.

"I called when I found out to make an appointment with an OB/GYN just to get the call over with so that way we didn't have to worry about it to much." Emily said hesitantly because she wasn't sure how JJ would react. She so lucky to have someone like JJ by her side, and she almost lost her once she never wants to go through that again.

"Good. When is it?" JJ asked glad that Emily already made the call.

"It's Thursday at 1pm. So, you know we are going to have to tell Hotch right? I mean we can tell the rest of the team whenever we feel ready to, but we have to tell Hotch so that way you or I aren't left in to many dangerous positions. Our job is dangerous and I can be in the field for a little while, but he still needs to know. Strauss will know too." Emily said hopefully that she got her point across.

"That makes sense, but not until Thursday. I don't want to tell anyone else until the first trimester is up honestly." JJ said voicing her only thought on the topic of telling people about the baby.

"Sounds perfect." Emily said before a comfortable silence fell over the lovers. JJ laid down in Emily's lap at some point, to which Emily's only response was running her hand through JJ's hair.

All Emily could think about how lucky she was to have JJ in her arms still. They were having a baby to. She smiled to herself thinking about the final conversation about who would carry first. They decided Emily would since she was older. The baby she was carrying though was JJ's egg. The baby was biologically both of theirs though. Emily's deceased twin brother had donated his sperm to his wife before he died so she could have a piece of him. After he donated they found out Americus couldn't conceive so she gave his sperm to Emily for her use. When Emily presented the idea to JJ she agreed completely. Since Emily and her brother were identical twins they have the same DNA, making Baby Jareau biologically JJ and Emily's. JJ snuggling closer to her middle brought Emily out of thought. When she looked down she say the peaceful look of sleep on her wife's face. She smiled before moving to pick JJ up and carry her to their bedroom. She gently placed JJ down before heading to the bathroom for her nightly routine. When she laid down in bed JJ immediately wrapped her arms around Emily's middle and held her close. Before falling asleep with a smile on her face Emily gently kissed Jennifer's forehead as not to wake her.

 _"_ _We're going to be okay."_ Was Emily's last thought before falling into a peaceful slumber.

 **Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed it. Reviews always welcome! - AJ**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Sorry for the late update. Life happened. I love everyone's opinion and am so thankful for it. I know it's short I was just wanting to write something. Reviews welcome.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except the storyline. All characters belong to their respective owners.**

 **-AJ**

 **jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj**

Emily woke up the next morning alone in bed. Ever since JJ's abduction this had been a regular occurrence and Emily knew exactly where to find her. Emily walked over to their bathroom door and knocked gently.

"JJ can I come in honey?" Emily asked knowing barging in would only make JJ feel worse and scare her.

"Um yea sure I don't care, what ever you want." Emily sighed fully expecting this reaction. Emily didn't know what happened to JJ in those three days, but she knew it was bad. Whenever Emily asked if she could enter the bathroom JJ always said she didn't care and it was up to Emily. When Emily would enter the bathroom JJ would shrink into a ball towards the back of the bathroom. She decided to break that cycle today.

"Okay Jayje I'm going to go downstairs and make some coffee and breakfast. You come down when you are ready, and only when you are ready. I'll be here if you need me okay? Just yell and I'll be up here as soon as I can. I love you JJ. I'm going to go down know because your child is hungry." With that Emily did as she said she would and headed downstairs to make the couple breakfast. She put some music on and started to make pancakes, egg, and toast.

As Emily danced her way throughout the kitchen JJ made her way to the kitchen. When she got to the bottom of the stairs she froze taking in the scene of Emily dancing and smiling. JJ smiled as she watched her wife and started to make her way towards her when Emily stopped and put her hand to her stomach. This frightened JJ so she made her presence known.

"Emily what's wrong, what happened?" JJ said making her way over to Emily.

"No everything is okay, its just it all hit me you know. We are going to be parents Jen. Parents. Like I'm going to give birth to a baby, and we are going to raise him or her. Mind you this baby is going to be the most loved child in the world with us and all the aunts and uncles. But, what if I do it wrong, what happens if I'm a bad mom." Emily said voicing her worst fears.


End file.
